Could it get any better!
by Disenchanted midget
Summary: Everything changed from that night,She became more and more enclosed in her emotions KaixOc Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade

She was always the most shy person on the school ground too kind in the other people point of view always found her friends to defend her she was too delicate. I think you are wondering what is her name,her name is Ashlee ryan 16 years old enrolled in South Valley high were half of the people there are snobs always found their parents under there feet Ashlee wasn't a snob no she was from a normal family 3 brothers and 2 sisters yes she was from a normal family her father is a hard working bussiness man her mother well a supportive woman a woman of many beliefs,but everything changed from that night everything changed.

Flashback

Ashlee was in her room chatting with her friends everything was fine she was having fun chatting with her mates when the phone rang"Mom telephone"she shouted she was just resuming her chat when she heard her mom yelling "NO NO NO" she sat quickly on her computer and she wrote "look got to go something happend" she closed the conversation and ran downstairs she found her mother on the floor crying her heart out she also found her two sisters crying beside her,she went next to Kelly her older sister"Kel what's the matter?"She didn't answer so she went to her older brotherJohnny "Hey Johnny what's the matter" Johnnylooked at her with tears streaming on his face "Miguel had an accident but the paramedics rescued him late"he looked away he couldn't finish the sentense "What happened Johnny tell me JOHNNY RYAN I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME" Johnny looked at her and he whisperd the words she wished she didn't want to hear "He died".

End of flashback

From that day everythinh changed Michael was the older brother he was the dream of every mother good grades,athelatic he was going to hire his father bussiness,but then everything changed Ashlee became more and more enclosed in her own emotions,but her friends helped her,her brothers became very protective and they wont let any guy near Ashlee not that she is sad about that well she was proud of her brothers,but after a few weeks everything became too tiring for her..

Well this is my first story ever please review


	2. Chapter 2

First of all thanks for the ones who reviewd it's an honour that you read my story and sorry i misspelled Miguel's name writing it Michael since that is my real brother name hehe!

Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade..

Like every girl in her age Ashlee woke up 7 am in the morning for a new day of school she got up from her warm comfy bed since it was winter so it was hard for to leave it too easily.She did her morning routine then she got dressed in black jeans,white tank top,black hoodie and her black converse finally after getting all geared up she went downstairs to have some breakfast

"Good morning honey here is your breakfast"Her mom said sweetly "Thanks ma"She said suspeciously

Ashlee pov

Ok i'm getting freaked out since when mom became so...sweet or maybe she "Ashlee honey i want you to go shopping for a formal dress there are some friends of your father who will have dinner with us so finish school and go shopping " Bingo.."But mom i'm tired and.." "No Ashlee i said please and here is the money and discussion is closed" "But mom.." "I said you will go that's an order and Kane will come and pick you up so you can go together" Isn't life so sweet i mean why does my dad have to be so..ugh!

"Enrique come on we are late you fatass" hehe i love it when i tease Enrique my one year older brother you may say that he doesn't look like me in apperance since that he is blonde and me on the opposite i'm black haired he has these shinny blue eyes that makes the girls fall head over heels for him however i have these emerald green eyes but we have the same cheeky smile and the dimples too and we like to have fun.

"Yo fat head"Said Enrique rubbing his knuckles on my head "Ow it hurts" "Yea..whatever come on we are late"

before i went out of the door "Mom can i bring Jojo and Jennifer with me please" first of all Joanne also named Jojo is my friend since like forever..she is short but in a nice way brown hair and brown eyes cheeky smile and she has one dimple on one cheek.Jennifer also named J is an average height girl blonde hair she has that cheeky smile too and yea she has dimples too( it seems incredible but that's the truth i swear) "Fine with me"She said while going upstairs.I heard Enrique's car horn go"Oi Ash come on we are late" i pulled out my mobile and i found it was 7:25 Omg 5 minutes to go so i rushed to Enrique's car "Come on fly Enrique FLY" i found Enrique slammed the accelerator making the car an odd sound "Ahhh Enrique slow down for fuck's sake slow down" i yelled through my fear and excitement in no time we arrived at school as the bell rang "Phew"

"See ya sis and take care of yourself"Said Enrique while disappearing to one of the hallways of the school.I better run since the first lesson began so hmmm oh oh SHIT first lesson is calculus oh crude i ran as fast as i can to my homeroom,I reached my homeroom i found Mrs Thompinkston glaring at me "It's an honour that you decided to attend our class"Said Mrs Thompinkston with venom "I...I...My..car..."One of my Phobias is being in the center of attention I just keep stummering,"I saw her and her was car broke down Mrs Thompinkston"Said a guy with red hair sticking like devil horns Oh Tala my hero "Alright fix that car of yours and go to your place"I nodded and I went and sat in my place beside Jennifer and looked at Tala i mouthed 'thank you' he replyed 'it's alright'.

I know that my chapters are short but bear me i have these exams coming up...Please review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade

The bell of the first lesson rang signaling that it was the beginning of another lesson Ashlee was having an intense discussion with Jennifer that she bumped into someone"Oh sorry"She apologized "Now you bump into your life saviour and all you do is apologise"Said Tala with a smirk,Ashlee's smile was beginning to widen "Oi slowdown with that smile or you may burst a muscle in that face of yours" Said Tala with a little chuckle

"Tala thanks so much you saved my ass from that witch"Said Ashlee while hugging "Heh..N.n..Problem"He cleared his throat and looked at Jennifer with a smirk"So..What's up J " Jennifer blushed for a moment then she resumed her _i don't care_ attitude "The sky valcov the sky" replied a sarcastic Jennifer,Tala nodded his head with a smile and disappeared through the hallways "You know J if you blush like that he'll notice" Whisperd a smirking Ashlee.

Ashlee's pov

Tala valcov one of the most desired guys in this school and he's my friend,we live in the same neighborhood i guess our first meeting wasn't a meeting described as nice well that happened long time ago 8 years ago to be precisely since then we became good friends nothing more.I felt a nudge"Yo earth to Ash" i turned around to the source of sound and found Jojo laughing "What"I asked "Omg.. you looked...like.. like a fish..Omg i think i need the loo can you wait for me please?" Same old Jojo fun to stay with but when she is serious you better not cross her way,our families were friends like forever and talking about family.

"Uh...yea girls you are invited today at my house for a formal party i think your parents are coming so after school we are going to shop for an outfit ok?"I said with a bored expression,the remaining girls nodded their head in sign of approval.We went to our second class which was English, Mr harris "Welcome ladies go and sit in your place please" i went and sat next to Josh my guy bestfriend he smiled sweetly at me"Hey Josh"I whispered "Hey cutie" he has a face of an angel brown hair that reaches his shoulders and light brown eyes he's so handsome and fit unfortunely he's gay it's not that bad he's the best person i have ever met, "So..how is things going between you and Dean" with a smile upon my lips,he looked at me and sighed"I don't know Ash he has been acting very strange we no longer go out and he keeps saying band rehersels this and band rehersels that i mean i'm giving him his space"He said with a sad smile that smile really broke my heart after. 10 mins I really needed to go the toilet so i excused Mr Harris and went, the toilet was just next to the janitore's room as I was passing i heard some weird noise like someone was..suddenley i was literally thrown to the opposite wall i cleard the daziness from my poor mind and found a flushed _Dean_ with a _another guy_ WTF i tried to hide round a corner slowly i made it and then i heard them talking

End of Ashlee's pov

"Dean when are going to dump that ugly tramp of yours huh"Whisperd a blond haired guy

"Soon Karl very soon"Chuckled Dean,Ashlee had enough and ran to the classroom not having the courage to face that bastard of a Dean she went silently to her place and tried to ignore the questioning looks from Josh after 35 min the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them Ashlee went out of the room quickly too quickly that she bumped into someone "Oi Ashlee you know bumping into people like that"Laughed Courtney and her group of apprentice,she felt someone patting her shoulder she turned around and found the person she was thinking about "I thought you were going to cry over that wit.." he noticed some tears streaming down her face Josh pulled her and took her outside to the school gardens"What's the matter"He asked softly, Ashlee hesitated at first but then she decided to tell the truth" I..I'm sorry Josh I..I've..seen..D..Dean..with another guy" a now crying Ashlee said

Finally and please someone would please find a nice title for this story since this sucks and yea review please


End file.
